Power Up
Power Up is the first episode of Power Rider. Synopsis When strange magical creatures including something resembling the Minotaur begin to attack in Melwood City, they are all confronted by a man with a strange ring and belt calling himself the "Power Rider". Plot Six months ago, on the day of a solar eclipse, Marty Brown, who has just turned eighteen, returns to his home after he is kicked out of his foster home. Meanwhile, a group of people were kidnapped along with many others to be forced into despair during a sacrificial ritual. On his way home, Marty sees the ritual on the beach and stops to go and see what is going on. After the eclipse, Marty gets attacked by a strange-looking monster, which he would later know is called a Phantom, when a mysterious person wearing a orange mask and a white robe protects him and lays an unconscious Kaya next to Marty and grants him the Power Driver and the Power Rings. As a result of the incident, Marty becomes the Power Rider, vowing never to let anyone be kidnapped again. In the present, A police squad arrives at a warehouse, where workers are being attacked by a platoon of Golems. When rookie Detective Jennifer Rinko and the police are outmatched by the Phantom Minotauros and his forces, Marty arrives at the scene and transforms into Power Rider to combat the threat. He swiftly dispatches the Golems and breaks Minotauros' left horn, forcing the Phantom to retreat. After summoning his Mini Beasts to search for Minotauros, Marty is confronted by Jen. He explains to her that specific humans known as Gates, are being targeted by Phantoms, who are Gates themselves that have given in to their own despair. Demanding more information from him and seeing him as a potential threat, she arrests him. At the police station, Jen is informed by her superior that they are dropping the case due to their inability to handle the threat. On her way to free Marty, Kaya passes by Jen, and suddenly detects a strange aura within the area. The Blue Unicorn Mini Beast breaks into Marty's cell to deliver him a message from Kaya, warning him that the Phantom is nearby. After deducing that Jen is the one he's after, he promptly uses the Small Power Ring to shrink himself and ride on Blue Unicorn to break out of jail. Meanwhile at a park, Jen is reminiscing on why she became a detective, the reason being because her father was a policeman himself. Suddenly, the Phantom appears and grabs Jen's locket and slaps her to the ground before stomping on the locket and getting a hold on Jen. Marty and Kaya arrive to intervene; while Kaya looks after Jen, Marty transforms into Power Rider to battle the Phantom. Power Rider uses his Land Mode and Wind Mode attacks before finishing off Minotauros with Flame Mode's Rider Kick. When Jen's body begins to show signs that a Phantom will break out from her, Power Rider places an Engage Ring on her right hand and enters her Underworld to neutralize it using his Winger Power Dragon and the Power Blaster. No longer a Gate, Jen wakes up on a park bench and looks at the Engage Ring on her hand, while Marty and Kaya ride back home. Power Rings *'Rings used:' **Transformation: Flame, Land, Wind **Magic: Connect, Unicorn, Kraken, Small, Driver, Defend, Kick Strike, Engage, Dragorise *'Mode Used:' **Flame Mode, Land Mode, Wind Mode